Forgotten Memories
by Otakubitterpearl
Summary: Dino and Hibari's feelings for each other the night before Dino's wedding. Don't own KHR.


_Dino walked through the dancehall of his glorious mansion. Any man or woman would love to be him, thanks to all the money he had. Was it really worth it though? The Chiavarone boss stroked the red satin couch as he strode past it; fingertips just barely touching the smooth fabric. If he had learned anything over the past 5 years, it was that being a married man was different than being a free one. Today was special day to him, not to his wife, but him. It was around 7:00 PM on May fifth. Someones special day would end soon. And he couldn't be there to celebrate it. _

_ Truth be told, they didn't end on the best terms. Ever since the night before the wedding, a certain skylark was acting quite a bit... strange. _

The fire was roaring, the music was playing and (what could be called) a perfect couple was dancing in the empty room. The music was a slow, but nice, Italian song Dino had picked. It was romantic, and good for dancing. With hands on hips and opposite palms touching each other, it was a night one could never forget. Everything was quite for a moment, nobody talked except the fire and the music. It stayed that way until a black-haired young man spoke up.

"You're getting better, herbivore, I would have never expected you to be so smooth without your family around." That was defiantly a line Kyoya would use. Some might find it rude, but it was probably the nicest thing he could say to a person.

Dino chuckled, " I'm 25 Kyoya, you should have expected that I'd get better." The fact that the blonde could talk so freely with the cloud guardian was surprising to some. He had such a _presence _to him. But everybody had a presence, right? Some just, more _noticeable _then others. Sometimes even the silent could be noticed if surrounded by the right people.

Kyoya stopped and stroked the ring finger on Dino'd left hand. "This will be taken tomorrow, by someone else." Kyoya might not have been the best at showing emotions, but Dino could tell when something was wrong. In a way, he kind of felt bad for Kyoya, wrapped in this whole mafia thing just because of some dame boy at his old school? It was sad really. Kyoya could be a great friend, companion, and _lover_ to just about anybody. Unfortunately, it was the last on that list that Kyoya had trouble with. Yes, he could be stubborn and threatening, but, at the same time, so couldn't a small dog. Kyoya had something sweet inside of him, but Dino just couldn't figure out what.

"Oh, um, yah," Dino took his eyes of Kyoya's perfect, smooth, silky face and looked at the ring, "Tomorrows the, um 'Big Day' ins't it?" For some reason, Kyoya looked like a porcelain doll. He had the perfect skin tone, and his eyes showed everything, but yet, _nothing_ at the same time. They always looked that way when the two young men were close to each other. They were, "Beautiful."

Kyoya looked up from Dino's hand, "huh?". Kyoya got a quick 'nothing' for a reply. A tidal wave of disappointment went through Kyoya. Maybe the wedding could be cancelled. Maybe Dino could forget about the girl and just love him. Maybe it was all just a bad dream, and in the end everything would be ok. But reality wasn't a dream, and only in dreams our deepest wishes come true.

"Kyoya?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about this whole scenario?" Truth be told, he hated the idea of it. But lying was the best choice right now. Being positive wasn't his strong suit, but even Hibari new that Dino needed every word of encouragement he could probably muster.

"I just hope you're happy."

"But what about _you_." Dino tried to form a small smile, but it was hard knowing that he would never be able of truly love his Kyoya. Dino held the skykark's hands in his. "What do _you_ believe is right Kyoya? Do you like her? I know you've never met her, but does she sound nice? Do you think you two will get along? She has dark hair, like you. She has a sunny disposition, quite different from you." Dino was talking so fast that it was hard for Hibari to keep up. "I know she's a vegetarian, do you think that'll effect anything? She has green eyes, I think, I don't remember. I hope you like her. Maybe the two of you could be frie-".

Hibari couldn't stand Dino's voice any longer, he had to shut up! The damn boss talks too much. The only polite way to tell a person to shut the hell up is to kiss them, and that's exactly what Hibari did.

The two stood there, in the almost-empty room, kissing. The kiss was like candy, but not too sweet. Each movement was completely in sync, no falters or mess-ups. There was a burning inside their stomachs. Hibari wrapped his arms around Dino's neck, and Dino carefully placed his hands on Hibari's waist.

If it wasn't for the need for air, the two would would have kissed all night long. Stepping away from each other, Dino and Hibari looked down to the ground. It was shameful, kissing each other like that, especially before Dino's big day.

"I'm gonna go." Hibari began to walk out of the room at a very brisk pace. He wasn't sad really, more ashamed. He fell for something that would not catch him. The way he was describing her, there was no doubt about it, Dino had fallen for her. Hibari had seen her in pictures, and only a fool would say that she wasn't beautiful.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Maybe we can make and arrangement or something, we could push the wedding back a bit." Catching up to Hibari, Dino caught the running boy's hand. Unlike before, his hand was cold, and lifeless, like a stranger on the streets.

Hibari turned around to face Dino, instead of the light in his eye's, all Dino saw was charcoal eye's that showed no emotion. Just like the day they met. They were cold and made your skin feel uncomfortable.

"I think it's better if you just address me as Hibari-san."

_The two haven't talked since then. Hibari had showed up for the wedding, but left as soon as he could. Dino still, to this day, wished they could have ended as friends. _

_ "Um, Dino, sweetheart, dinner is ready." Turning around, Dino saw his wife, her mid-section swollen from their soon-to-be third child. She had a calming presence to her. A small smile formed at Dino's lips. She _was_ beautiful. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She seemed to stand out where ever the two of them went, nobody could ever compare to her. Dino slowly walked up to her and stood at her side. He looked down at he, still smiling. He then cupped her small, smooth face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was almost perfect, their lips moved perfectly, there wasn't too much or too little pressure. _

_ Everything was just right, except for one small thing that was missing. Dino knew what it was, but ignored it. As his lips parted hers, he said smiling,"You're the only person I will ever love, thank you." _

_ Hibari was just a memory. Where he was now, Dino was unsure. It didn't really matter now, since the two of them had moved on. Dino was happy, and that's all that mattered. _


End file.
